Natsu' secrets and hidden talaents
by dragonslayer111
Summary: there is a lot the Fairy tail guild doesn't know about the famous Salamander. what if some of these secrets started to come into the light? this story is made of a bunch of one-shots about Natsu' talents like cooking, singing, etc. please give me ideas for this story and please review
1. Chapter 1 Natsu can cook

**New story this story will full of one & two shots of things the guild ever thought Natsu could do or things they don't know about him. I hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIW!**

 **Chapter 1: Natsu can cook?**

The fairy tail guild has entered Fiore national cooking contest Mira and Lissanna were going to be the cooks because they were the best in fairy tail but the day of the competition they fell terribly ill. What will fairy tail do now?

 **Normal POV**

Natsu and Happy had smiles on their faces as they walked into the guild hall ready for another fun _normal_ day at the fairy tail guild; but what they saw was anything but _normal_ everyone in the guild was franticly running round with plates of food and baking supplies, and the whole guild smelled like a bakery.

"I wonder what is going on." Happy said sitting on Natsu head.

"I don't know Happy but all that food smells good." Natsu said drooling. "Hey Erza what is going on!" Natsu shots running over to the red haired girl holding a strawberry cake.

"Natsu good you're here." Erza said grabbing Natsu by the arm and pulling him to a long white table in the middle of the guild, Natsu was thrown in to the chair and immediately everyone in the guild was lining up with plates of food in their hands.

"Oy; will someone tell me what is going on!" Natsu yelled but when the food was placed in front of him Natsu forgot all about his question or the weirdness of the situation and began wolfing down every single plate of food.

"Hay; Erza what is going on?" Lucy asked just walking into the guild and seeing eveyone giving Natsu plants of stemming food like he was a king. "Is it Natsu' birthday or something?" Lucy tried again only for no one to answer her she sighed, then she spotted happy sitting on one of the tables eating a fish, "Happy what is going on with everyone today!"

"I don't know!" Happy said not really paying any attention. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead and she grabbed Happy by the tail, "what do you mean 'you don't know'!"

Happy was shaking muttering something about Lucy being scary "I d-don't know!" Happy cried

Lucy sighed she turned to face her guild members; Natsu was done eating everyone's food leaning back patting his stomach with a happy grin on his face.

"Well?" someone asked as the group got closer to Natsu.

"Well what?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"The food Natsu what did you think of the food!" Erza yelled making Natsu fall out of his chair.

Getting back up and a grin ever so present on his face, "the food was great, I don't know what I did to deserve it but it was really good; Thank you!" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head, everyone's faces fell.

"Of course Natsu just ate the food and didn't think anything of it." Max said.

"Natsu which dish did you like the best?" Erza said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Um… I like them all!" everyone sighed in defeat.

"What are we going to do now?" Levy said holding a bunch of cooking books to her chest.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked again in exasperation.

"Well Mira and Lissanna entered Fiore's cooking contest but both of them got really sick so they can't cook anything." Levy said everyone looking down, "now we are trying to find a meal to enter into the competition. But none of us are as good as Mira."

"Yeah; and we can't back out because there is a big money reward for the winners!" Jet said

"Yeah and now Natsu tried all of our food but we still don't know who the best cook is." Droy said eating a chicken leg.

"Well what about Natsu? He is a great cook!" Happy said, everyone looked at happy then back at Natsu and started laughing.

"Ha the flame brain can cook! He just burns everything he touches; and I don't think anyone likes brunt food!" Gray said. Everyone laughed again; Natsu just looked down but stayed silent.

Only gramps saw this, 'what if Natsu can cook we could still win!' Makarov thought a smrik on his face thinking about all the money they could win. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone fell quite form their laughing. The master of fairy tail jumped off the counter and walked up to Natsu. "Is what happy said true, can you cook?"

Natsu looked around at his guild mates, "well um …." Natsu trailed off; he did not feel like telling them that he was indeed a good cook, they would just laugh at him.

"He can!" happy screamed. Everyone was surprised at Happy's out busted. "Natsu is grate cook!" He said tears brimming in his eyes that nobody believes him.

"Well then Natsu let's see what you can do!" Makarov said leading Natsu into the kitchen.

 **Natsu POV**

'How the hell did I get into this?' I thought to myself as walked into the kitchen, 'I could always fake it make something bad on purpose.'

I shook my head, no I will show them! What I can really do.

 **Normal POV**

The whole guild watched Natsu run around the kitchen setting things on fire and throwing other thing in a pan; to the guild it didn't look like he was cooking anything… edible.

A haft an hour later Natsu came out of the kitchen with a big steaming plate of food. The whole guild watched the plate of steaming food, the smell filled the guild hall making everyone drool and their eyes twinkle, Natsu put the plate in front of Makarov, and he stared at it for a while.

"Well, are you going to try it or just stare at it?" Natsu said wiping his hands on a towel.

Makarov picked up a fork and slowly brought it up to his mouth wondering if this was really a good idea. Everyone was holding their breath as the food entered his mouth; then fairy tail master's eyes widened anime tears of joy and happiness came out of his eyes.

"Holy crap this is really good!" He said wolfing the rest of the food down. The whole guild looked at Natsu then back to the now empty plate of food.

"Is there more I want to try it for myself!?" Lucy said not believing that Natsu their Natsu could cook anything worth eating.

"yeah is there more?" someone else shouted and soon the hole guild wanted some just to see if the master was telling the truth about Natsu' food.

Natsu walked back into the kitchen and brought out a plate of food for everyone to try.

"How this is really good! It might be even better then Mira's cooking!" Max shouted with many head shaking up and down in agreement.

"Who knew the Salamander could actually cook!" Gajeel said stuffing his face with the stemming food.

"Natsu, where did you learn how to cook?" Lucy said after she finished her plate of food. Everyone looked at Natsu with expecting eyes.

"Well… Igneel was not really the best cook he only knew how to burn things so, one day when he was out, a wondered into a town and a chef taught me how to cook." Natsu said bring back the memory, the whole guild just stared at him with wide eyes.

After fairy tail won the Fiore national cooking contest everyone in the guild was cheering and having a bug party just then Mira, Lissanna and Elfmen walked into the guild.

"What is going on?" Lissanna asked.

"We won the cooking competition all thanks to Natsu!" Levy said her cheeks a light shade of red.

"Natsu did what?" Mira said in complete shock.

"Yeah; Mira, Lissanna how are you feeling?" Lucy asked walking over to the white hair siblings.

"much better thanks for asking, but may I ask how did Natsu win?" Mira asked still not moving from her spot by the door.

"Oh Natsu made the best dish there!"

"Natsu our Natsu can cook?!" Elfmen said

"Yeah crazy right, who knew one of the most destructive mages in Fiore can cook." Lucy said walking away from the trio all three with their mouths hanging open.

 **Well first chapter I hope you like it I know it was a little weird but the next one will be sinning so I really need you help on that one.**

 **Until next time Slayer out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu with kids

**Second chapter everyone! Thank you** **Swordsman of the Eclipse** **for your awesome ideas for Natsu talents. If anyone else has ideas for talents or secrets Natsu will have I will gladly take them and include them in this story!**

 **Chapter 2:** Natsu is great with kids

"I don't what to go to bed!" Asuka screamed running around the guild everyone trying to catch her but was failing miserably.

"Come on Asuka its time for you to go home!" Wakaba said reaching for the little girl only for her to dash under a table and giggling when Wakaba hit is head on the table.

"No I don't want too!" Asuka yelled dodging everyone in the guild.

"Asuka: its bed time!" Alzack said trying to catch his daughter but still not having any luck.

Natsu was sitting at the bar watching all the commotion to catch a little girl in pink PJ's and cowboy hat. Natsu chucked at himself watching the seen before him, which was a mistake because the mob turned to face him, unfortunately they heard his outburst.

"Natsu what do you think you are doing sitting there when we are trying to catch Asuka?" Erza said in a low voice a dark aura surrounding her.

"..umm." was all Natsu could say; soon the whole guild was surrounding Natsu with the angry faces. Natsu tried to sink deeper into his set to get away from the looks he was resaving.

"So flame brain why are you sitting there and not helping!?" Gray said.

"W-well it is funny." Natsu said bracing himself to get hit.

"Well then Natsu if you think you can do better you go but Asuka to bed." Bisca said in a motherly toon that made everyone stepped back, afraid that they might get scolded by an every tried mother. Bisca and Alzack have been having a lot of trouble trying to Asuka to bed and you could tell by their tired eyes and their temper to everyone else in the guild.

"…Fine." Natsu said as he stood up and walked over to where Asuka was hiding. Asuka tried to run away again but Natsu out smarted her by flipping the table blocking her only escape.

"N-no let go let go! I don't want to go to bed; I not tired!" She screamed kicking and punching Natsu to let her down but it didn't work, Natsu walked over to one of the many empty rooms and closed the door; the guild was about to follow but Natsu poked his head out and told them not to come in or he was not going to get Asuka to bed. Out of fear of another sleepless night Bisca and Alzack stop everyone from following.

 **With Natsu**

Asuka was running around the room saying the she will not go to bed, and no one could make her. Natsu just calmly walked to the couch in the far corner of the room. Sitting down Natsu watched Asuka then after a couple minutes; He took a deep breath and began to sing, in a soft voice.

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn

When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

When the song was over Asuka was silently sitting on the couch beside him big eyes watching him.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Natsu asked as Asuka put her head on his lap. Natsu did not restive an answer. He raised his body heat to a comfortable temperature and stroked her back. And he began to sing again.

Go to sleep, go to sleep  
Go to sleep little baby  
When you wake, right away  
On the pretty little ponies  
Black and bay  
Sorrel and gray  
Whole heap of little ponies  
Black and gray  
Sorrel and bay  
Whole heap of little ponies

Go to sleep, go to sleep  
Go to sleep little baby

 **Outside**

"What is Natsu doing in there?" max said.

"I don't know maybe I should go in there." Alzack said walking over to the door, right when he was going to open the door Natsu walked out carrying a sleeping Asuka. Everyone was shocked that Natsu actually did it.

"h-how did you do it?" Wakaba said in disbelief.

"Did you knock her out?" Gray nearly shouted but Bisca shoot him a dark glare like 'don't wake Asuka or I kill you' look.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered taking Asuka from him, and the little family walked out of the guild into the night.

After that everyone in the guild wanted to find out how Natsu was getting Asuka to go to sleep but every time they tried they failed. Lucy tried the hardest to find out Natsu' secrets but many hours of questioning everyone in the guild she even tried taking Natsu on babysitting jobs; but she still could not figure out how Natsu was getting rowdy kids to sleep. Natsu being loud and rowdy himself. After a lot of frustration she too gave up.

This was one of Natsu' many secrets. No one will know how Natsu secret on how he is so good with kids.

 **Another short story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with your ideas! Both songs were by Kenny Logens.**


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu with Music

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been every busy. This is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoy. The last song is "dragons" a Fairy Tail parody of Demons (imagine dragons) by Natewantstobattle. Listen to his YouTube Channel it is really good.**

 **I have gotten some complaints about this original chapter so I changed it. I hope you like this better.**

 **Natsu can sing** **, play a variety of instruments, as well as compose music** **: songs will be raging fire, I see fire and a surprise song.**

Every year Fairy tail has a huge talent competition the entire guild was looking forward to this year because some members from Sabretooth and Lamia Scale were coming to compete as well.

"listen up brats!" Makarov yelled getting the crowd silent. "this year will be one of the biggest competition we have had in a long time. We will also have Jason from sorcerers weekly. And for the new people competing this year the winners will get a cash prize and a page in sorcerers weekly." He said "so if you plan on competing you need to sing up with me and all list your talent. That is all! May the best talent win!" Makarov said as he got of the sage and being swarmed by eager mages that want a chance to win or show off their talents.

"hey Natsu are you going to sign up for something?" Lucy asked as she was waiting for the line to go down.

"nope." Natsu said as he just focused on eating his food.

"why not?" Lucy winded

"because I don't have a talent." Was Natsu simple answer

"you got that right!" Gray said Natsu growled

"well at lest you have a talent for striping, ice princess!" Natsu yelled with looking at him. only for gray to look down and noticed his clothes were missing.

"when did that happen!"

"and it not true Natsu can sin-" Happy tried to say only to be cut off my Natsu's hand over him and him running out of the guild.

'I wonder what happy was about to say?" Lucy thought when she got an evil look on her face as she got in line. When she signed herself for her own talent she also signed natsu's name and his talent was singing. Lucy was smiling like an idiot the whole time just imaging Natsu on stage.

"um… Lucy what wrong?" Gray asked

"hey Lucy what did you do?" Erza asked

Lucy laughed "I just signed Natsu up in the competition."

"WHAT!" they both said in unison

"what talent did you but him down for." Erza asked getting over the shock and the rest of the guild now listing to the conversation

"singing." Lucy said simply

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray and most of the guild burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked them, after they calmed down.

"Lucy, this is flame brain we're talking here." Gray replied as if it was oblivious, "That moron probably couldn't make music if his life depended on it."

"But we listen to Gajeel's song and they are awful." Macao spoke. This got the iron dragon slayer angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?! My music is great!" Gajeel told the fire mage who just shyed away.

"Nah, he's right, you're an awful singer." Gray replied.

"What did you say ice freak!"

"You heard me metal head!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she slammed her hands into their heads, sending them to the floor, "Regardless if it's good or not, what's done is done." The red-haired woman told the bartender.

"What? But if Natsu finds out can't he just back out of the competition" Elfman asked.

"nope once his name is down he has to compete." Lucy said happily knowing that Natsu was going to have to sing

"it is good, I want to see what Natsu sounds like." Mira told them with a glint in her eyes. You know the kind of glint that makes you wish you were running away right now. Everyone in the guild was worried now, when Mira's like that, no one is safe.

"someone's going to have to tell Natsu." Lisanna said

"tell me what?" Natsu asked as he and happy walked back into the guild.

"congratulations Natsu you have been entered in the competition!" Makarov said patting Natsu on the back as Natsu had a blank look on his face for a couple minutes

"WHAT! I NEVER SIGNED UP!" Natsu screamed. "I won't do it!" he finished as he crossed his arms.

"Natsu you have to there is no backing out." Mira said smiling.

"nope I don't even know how my name got on the list." Natsu said

"that was me." Lucy sheepishly said Natsu was silent for a long time just glaring at Lucy which was making her really uncomfortable.

"sorry Natsu you are going to have to compete and you will sing." Erza said in a demanding tone. Natsu's eyes widened

"singing!" was the only thing Natsu said as he fainted.

 **Two days later**

The competition was under way Jason, Makarov and princess Hisui were the judges.

"alright let make the rules clear everyone will get a chance to show your talent and we will pick five people to compete again to pick the winner." Makarov said to all the competitors

"welcome everyone to a good start for a wonderful competition. And let the best man or women win!" Hisui said

"COOL! Fist competitor is _Reedus_ Jonah of Fairy Tail." Jason said as Reedus walked on the large stage the Fairy tail members built outside.

"hello I am Reedus and my talent is art." He said as the began painting things on his stomach. Cavasses came to life at different places on the stage and then he used his magic to paint beautiful pieces of art. When he was done, the crowd clapped and the judges got his score. And before he walked off stage he got a critique form the judges.

Next was Lyon from Lamia Scale doing an interacting snow animals show. Lucy and Evergreen did a beauty contest. Then it was the singing portion of the competition; there were a lot of people that had a talent for singing.

"Gajeel Redfox of fairy tail is up! COOL!" Jason said all the members of fairy tail groaned. Gajeel was wearing his white suit and sunglasses.

"I am singing love blues." He said as he sat down and started to play.

"he not so bad." Sting said then Gajeel started to sing. "ever mind I spoke to soon." Sting said holding his ears in pain. When he ended, the crowd was silent.

"well… that was…" the princess tried to say something good about it but it just wouldn't come out.

"good job Gajeel." Makarov said giving him a low score same with the other judges Gajeel not knowing his score walked off the sage proud as he could be.

"try to beat that I left them speechless." Gajeel said as he walked past Natsu. Natsu stayed silent actually he hadn't said a word all day. No one knew why but they kept their distance from him. Next was Mira she sang a beautiful song that mad all the boys have hearts in their eyes.

"that was wonderful." Makarov said

"COOOL!" Jason said

"absolutely gorgeous." Hisui said Mira smiled and walked off the stage everyone thinking she already won. And as the day went on and act after act passed.

"Now for our last performance of the day!"

"and I can't speak for all of us but I have been looking forward to this piacular performance. Hisui said with a smile on her face

"Natsu Dragneel of fairy tail! COOL!" Jason said everyone turned to see Natsu standing in the back he slowly began to walk to the stage.

"this is going to sound awful." Gray said.

"And how do you know that? For all we know, Natsu might actually be a decent singer." Lisanna asked Gray, trying to defend Natsu.

"At least it should hopefully be at least better than Gajeel at least." Laxus said joining the conversation from the second floor with his Thunder God tribe with him.

"YOU ALL DON'T KNOW GOOD MUSIC!" Gajeel yelled at them.

Everyone ignored the iron dragon slayer's outburst.

Natsu heard everything but he still didn't say a thing he just walked pasted everyone his hair covering his eyes.

On stage, he brought out a keyboard

"I am going to sing a song I made called Raging Fire." Then he began to play.

We are dead to rights, born and raised

We are thick and thin 'til our last days

So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart

You know how to give and how to take

You see every hope I locked away

So pull me close and surrender to my heart

Before the flame goes out tonight

Yeah, we'll live until we die

So c'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

C'mon c'mon c'mon

'Til we lose control into a raging fire

Into a raging fire

C'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

everyone was surprised with the song they could not believe the hot-headed dragon slayer could sing after the shock of the music. As Natsu was sitting on stage and getting into the music.

"That's really Natsu?" Lucy questioned in shock by his voice. It was amazing and beautiful in her eyes. The others were just as shocked and amazed as well.

"H-How?" Gray was shocked that his rival was singing this.

"SHH!" Everyone hushed Gray as they wanted to listen to Natsu sing.

You know time will give and time will take

All the memories made will wash away

Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you

If you listen close, you'll hear the sound

Of all the ghosts that bring us down

Hold on to what makes you feel

Don't let go, it's what makes you real

If the flame goes out tonight

Yeah, we'll live until we die

So c'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

C'mon c'mon c'mon

'Til we lose control into a raging fire

Into a raging fire

C'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

Let the world leave us behind,

Let your heart be next to mine

Before the flame goes out tonight,

We can live until we die

C'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

C'mon c'mon c'mon

Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

C'mon c'mon c'mon

'Til we lose control into a raging fire

Into a raging fire

When Natsu was done, he sat there for a couple seconds as everyone was dead silent.

"W-what was amazing!" Mirajane said

"Natsu could sing and none of us new about it!" Erza said getting a little angry that Natsu would have kept this secret from them.

"that was great Natsu!" the princess said

"COOOL!" Jason screamed. Natsu walked off the sage without saying anything; everyone wanted to ask him questions but Makarov quieted everyone down.

"listen up every one! If we call your name you will competing tomorrow." He said everyone was eagerly waiting to see would go to the finals. "the five are Mirajane Straus, _Reedus_ Jonah. The sky sisters, Rufus Lore and Natsu Dragneel!" the crowd went wild.

"no fare I was the one that signed Natsu up and I am not going to finials" Lucy winded "I need the prize money for rent too."

"I was only going to sing one song." Natsu said not wanting to sing anymore

"why not Natsu you are really good." Wendy said

"yea your better then Gajeel!" Gray said then he got attacked by said dragon slayer.

"I don't like singing in front of people." Natsu said walking away. No even joining the fight.

 **The next day**

Today was the day they were going to find out who will win Fairy tail's talent show.

"today the first one up is Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov said the crowd went wild

Natsu sighed and walked up to the stage.

This time Natsu had a guitar in his hands he walked up to the microphone and began to sing.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's son

Then Natsu started to play the guitar.

"I had no ideas Natsu could pay all these interments." Sting said and everyone told him to be quite because Natsu started singing again

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn over

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall in

Surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

And I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns then

My brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

And I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)

And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

When the song ended again the everyone was silent.

"That was so beautiful!" the princess spoke with some tears from the song. Yes, she shed some tears, which shows how much she loved that song. It was beautiful in her opinion.

"That was amazing." Erza stated. She was unaware of how talented Natsu was. But how come he didn't tell them this?

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the red haired woman.

"Since when could he be able to sing? As a matter of fact, since when could he play the guitar of all things?" Makarov questioned. He and the rest thought they knew pretty much everything about the fire dragon slayer, but apparently not.

"Juvia is also surprise." Juvia stated.

The other four went and now everyone was waiting for the results of the competitions

"everyone quite down the results are in!" Makerov said everyone crowed around the old man they all wanted to know who won, many thought it was going to be Mira other thought it was going to be the Sky Sisters because the two girls really put on a show and some hope it was Natsu the one before this competition even knew he could sing.

"the winner is… Natsu Dragneel COOL!" Jason said Natsu eyes widened he did not think he was going to win he didn't even think he was that good. Everyone cheered and pushed Natsu on stage Natsu was still in a daze so the just left them there.

"Natsu sing us another song!" Lucy screamed and was joined but everyone else. Natsu blinked a couple time getting over his shock. At first, he shook his head but everyone kept cheering him on. They just wanted to hear him sing again.

". .. Fine." Natsu said.

"What do you what me to sing?" asked Natsu

"Do one about fairy tail." Lucy asked everyone nodded in agreement. Well except the members of the other guild but they were ok with it as long as Natsu got to sing.

Natsu sighed he pulled out the piano played a couple notes. People whispering about that he could play the guitar, the drums, and the piano. Somewhere wondering how many instruments he could play. When Natsu was done warming up he turned to the guild.

"This song is called dragons." (If you what to listen to this song the YouTube thing is down below after the chapter)

When your ice-makes cold

Tarot card all fold and these doors stay locked

With the keys we hold

When your ship sets sail and your stomach fails

You can find your balance in Fairy tail

Everyone was listening to Natsu singing my breath was taken away by watching Natsu singing and playing the piano like he has been doing it all his life.

You cannot hide from me 'cause we're a family

Just let the beast inside takeover don't you cry

If you stay close to me remember you'll be free

The evil King will call

Dorma anim will fall

Now these Oracion seis

Will bring the darkest days

But I'll stay by your side during this demon fight

I've got a fire in me and I know inside I can feel it burn

The dragons will return

You've aching bones and you're out of home

And you've lost your way, you're not alone

Hold your hand up high

To the light of day

Though there's miles between us I'm looking your way

Why do you always frown when the rain comes down

They say you just bring gloom

I'll stay here next to you

If you stay close to me remember you'll be free

Zeref even Jellal

The darkest guild will fall

Now these Oracion seis

Will bring the darkest days

But I'll stay by your side during this demon fight

I've got a fire in me and I know inside I can feel it burn

The dragons will return

these Oracion seis

Will bring the darkest days

But I'll stay by your side during this demon fight

I've got a fire in me and I know inside I can feel it burn

The dragons will return

When the song ended and Natsu stopped playing the Guild the silent for a couple seconds when clapping and whistling filled the halls. The people mentioned in the song had tears in their eyes even Gray and the other people not even in the guild; everyone love the song so much.

After that many people try to get Natsu to sing again many times he refused but on occasion and if it was a special occasion he would sing songs that he composed.

Many always asked how Natsu learned to sing but all Natsu would say was an old friend he saw as a father; No one knew what Natsu meant by that. After while everyone stop asking questions and just were glad that they got to hear Natsu sing. But every once in a while, at like guild camp outs or at festivals Natsu would play any interment someone would hand him and play.

 **I hope you like the chapter. That was the longest chapter I have ever done, 15 pages. The last song was "dragons" a Fairy Tail parody of Demons (imagine dragons) by Natewantstobattle. You should listen to his YouTube Channel it is really good. The other songs were raging fire by Phillip Phillips, I see fire by Ed Sheeran. If you have any ideas for talents or secrets Natsu to have let me know and I can make a chapter out of it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Natsu a Blacksmith

**I have gotten a lot of ideas for chapters for this story for that I thank you it will take me a while to post all of them but if you have an idea for a secret or a hidden talent for Natsu to have I will be glad to put them into this one-shot story. I have 16 ideas for these chapters and I will get to all of them when I can but for some ideas I need to find a way to make it happen, so are easer then other to make a chapter out of it. Like the idea of making Natsu a lades man is a good idea but I just don't know how to make that a chapter yet so for the four of you that suggested it I will get there eventually.**

 **Natsu a** **blacksmith:**

It was a normal day in the city of Magnolia and Erza was walking down its stone streets she had a lot to do today so she wasn't going to the guild, yep today was her day off form the rowdy guild always having to break up fights between Gray and Natsu. Nope not today to day was all about her. She woke up early and went to her favorite place, the bakery she ordered three strawberry cheese cakes and a shake. She sat there peacefully eating for a couple of hours then she ordered another cake to go so she could have one form home because the one she had, had disappeared one day meaning she ate it.

"Bye see you later." Erza called to the backer

"Take care Erza and try to save that cake until you get home ok." He called back Erza smiled and walked out into the sunlight filling relaxed 'I need to go run some errands… which one should I do first' Erza thought 'I know!' she found one she wanted to do and started walking to her second favorite place.

She walked it a large gray building that had a sign that said **'** Wayland's Forge **'** with two swords on either side.

"Hello john? Is anyone here?" Erza called she didn't get answer right away but she heard someone hammering on metal so she assumed that it was the blacksmith working in the back so she walked around the shop looking around for any swords or armor she liked. John Wayland was one of the best blacksmiths in Fiore and was one of the only blacksmiths that was good at working on magical blades. When the sound of hammering stopped Erza walked up to the counter.

"Sorry for making you wait how may-" a man came out wiping his hand on an brown apron.

"Erza? What are you doing here." He said when he looked up.

Erza's eyes widened this wasn't john but… Natsu. "Natsu… what am I doing here what are you doing here?" she asked

"I umm…" Natsu started but Erza grabbed Natsu collar and lifting him over the counter a little bit.

"What are you doing here? Where's john?" Erza demanded

"Erza let go your choking me." Natsu said trying to get Erza to let go when she did.

"Answer me."

"John was sick so I am filling in for him." Natsu said stepping back away from the counter a little bit so Erza doesn't grab him again.

"You work here?" Erza asked in confusion she didn't think Natsu knew about this place much less work here.

"Not really I just come here time to time but the old man is sick and asked me to help out. So, what do you want?" Natsu asked

"I am not don't asking question." Erza said

"look I can explain latter but I do have work to do." Natsu said again surprising Erza she could not believe Natsu never told her about this.

"So… you're a blacksmith." Erza asked

"…yeah" both stared at each other in secret for a while then Natsu broke the silence. "was there something you needed?" Natsu asked braking Ezra's thoughts

"…um I need these two swords fixed." She asked bring out two broken swords with her reequip magic. Natsu looked at the swords one was broken in half and the other one just had a few cracks in it.

"These will be pretty easy to fix." Natsu said as he was going to walk into the back until Erza stopped him.

"Um Natsu" Natsu turned "can I… watch you fix them?" she asked Natsu looked down at the two swords then back at Erza he thought that Erza didn't trust him to fix them so he nodded and the both went into the forge. Erza had never been in the back of the shop so she was looking around at the anvils and the fire ranging in the far corner. Natsu walked the one of the many tables. Natsu walked around the shop gathering told and things he need to fix the swords.

When Natsu began working Erza watch in wonder at the level of skill used Natsu heated up the blades with his magic making the metal glow a bright orange color and then he started hammering away at the metal moving and butting pieces back together. Then when the sword was in one piece again he put the blade in a tub full of water steam came up with a hiss. When he took it out of the water the blade looked clean and almost like new. Natsu took the sword over to a stone wheal. When the wheal started spinning he placed the sword on the wheal sparks were sent flying from the sword.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Sharping the blade, you don't what to fight using a dull blade, do you." Natsu said not once stopping his work.

"No." she said feeling stupid that she did not know that.

"One done one to go." Natsu said Erza looked up to see her sword it looked new like it had never seen battle. Natsu placed the sword he just finished on a light brown cloth. The second sword he finished just as fast.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Erza asked when Natsu was cleaning the swords and checking them back out to Erza.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he placed both swords on the counter. Before Erza could answer another man walked in. 

"Hello I came to pick up a sword." The man said

"Yep I got it right here." Natsu said as he when to the back and brought out a sword wrapped in a cloth. The man brought out the sword and swung it round a couple times when he was satisfied he smiled and but the sword back on the counter.

"Good job boy. John would be proud." The man said

"Thanks" Natsu said taking the man's money. Then he walked out of the store.

"So, I am guessing he knows you." Erza said

"Yeah you could say that." He said "that will be 20 jewel"

"Oh…" Erza said as she took out the money and handed it to Natsu.

"You haven't answered my question." Erza asked/ demanded.

Natsu sighed knowing if he didn't answer he would probably get a beating and being surrounded by weapon this wasn't the best place to get into a fight.

"When I was coming to the guild I was alone, out of money and I was still working on building my own house so I didn't have a place to sleep and one day it was raining and John found me out side wet and looking hungry so he brought me in. he taught him how to fix swords for a little cash and help me finish my house so every time he needs help I am there… I own him." Natsu said looking down he was not used to talking about himself.

"I didn't know." Erza said feeling sad that she didn't know. She didn't know or really care what Natsu did outside of the guild and she always thought that Natsu had a place to live when he was younger, but finding out he lived here for a while she wondered why Natsu didn't ask the guild for help. As if Natsu sensed the question coming he cut off Erza before she could make it.

"I am happy Erza so there is no need to fill sorry. You didn't know I need help and I didn't ask so don't go feeling sorry." He said that story wasn't really a sad one but he knew if the guild found out they would fill guilty not helping him when he was younger or something like that; it was a long time ago.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Natsu asked getting off the subject

"Yes, I would like to buy this sword" she said just grabbing a random sword and handing it to Natsu smiling. Natsu raised his eyebrow but just shrugged and wrapped up the sword.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"about what?"

"About your skills as a blacksmith." Erza asked as Natsu looked to see how much the sword would be.

"I don't know." Natsu said smiling Erza didn't know why he kept it a secret but she knew there was a reason but she didn't push Natsu to tell her.

that will be 30 jewel." Again, she brought out the money and payed for the sword then putting it away. she said good bye and walked out the door.

After that day, every time Erza went back to the Blacksmith she would always ask for Natsu to fix her swords and he always did. She never told anyone about Natsu little secret. But she always looked forward to seeing Natsu work on the swords, and every time she used her swords she thought of Natsu like his power was in the blade. Of course, she never told anyone that ether.

Many times, she would ask Natsu to fix her armor or swords and he has even made some for her as well. Natsu was a master Blacksmith and if he really wanted he could have opened his own shop but Natsu told her that he was happy in Fairy tail and she was glad that Natsu would Never leave the guild. But she still enjoyed watching Natsu work with the metal. Natsu the Blacksmith.

 **I know that was a short chapter but I hope you liked it.** **If you have any ideas for talents or secrets Natsu to have let me know and I can make a chapter out of it. I dident really know how to end it so if you don't like the ending let me know and I can change it if you come you with a better one.** **Thank you for reading**!


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu a swordsman

**Thanks for all of your ideas keep it up! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update; I get a lot of ideas for this story but trying to write a story on that idea is hard. Well here is the next one this is kind of continuation from the last chapter Natsu as a blacksmith.**

 **Natsu is a swordsman:**

Erza was happy that she knew Natsu was a blacksmith on one hand it felt that Natsu was her personal Blacksmith. Always fixing her armor and swords and even he gave advise on swords like the best sword she should use and even some techniques to help become stronger.

'I wonder can Natsu actually use the swords he makes?' she thought and imagining Natsu using a sword. She shook her head and contained walking to the guild.

Inside the guild, it was a normal day or at least normal by fairy tail standers; Cana drinking people fighting and Makarov crying about all the bills he was going to have to pay.

She sat down and asked for her strawberry cake which she ate happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood Erza." Mira said Erza just nodded and stuffed her face with cake.

"Hey Erza do you want to go on a job." She turned to see Lucy holding a piece of paper. Erza quickly shoved the rest of her cake into her mouth and nodded.

"What's the job?" she asked grabbing the paper; on it was a picture of a sword and the description say someone had sole a sacred sword from castle volt. And the award was 100,000 jewel.

"Gray! Natsu! let's go we have a job to do!" she yelled and all of them left to pack.

 **Later**

"So, what'd the job?" Natsu asked glade that he could actually enjoy the train ride since Wendy casted her Troia spell on him.

"You will like this one Natsu," she paused and everyone looked at Erza "we are going to hurt down a sacred sword from castle volt, that was stolen a couple days ago, And the award is 100,000 jewel."

"Why would Flam-brain like this one." Gray asked Natsu gave a quick glare at Erza and at that moment she realized what she did and quickly tried to fix it.

"Well Natsu likes a good fight so who ever stole the sword from the castle bust be a worthy opponent."

"That makes sense Natsu is always looking to destroy something." Lucy said shaking her head. Erza felt bad if only they knew that Natsu could make thinks to and was really good at it she watched as Natsu and Gray agued. She promised never to tell anyone his secret but watching he she wondered why he didn't want anyone to know he had a gift; if she had not seen it with her own eyes she probably would not believe Natsu was a good blacksmith.

The train stop bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Well we are here." Lucy said getting off the train. They had to meet with the client to see if there was any more information they need to know.

"Thank you for coming." Said and old man wearing some of the castle garments.

"Can you tell us anything about the person that stole the sword?" Erza asked as they sat down.

"Well… he was like a ghost he came in without tripping up any of the alarms and was able not to be seen by any of the guards." He said he looked down ashamed that he could be so foolish.

"He the assailant take anything else?" Lucy asked

"No, the king does not know about this yet and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why? What is so important about this sword?" Gray asked only for Erza to glare at him.

"This sacred sword is very powerful and was used but the kings until it was retired to the castle volt. You see this sword is very important to the royal family and must be returned before the king's birthday." He said tears coming to his eyes

"Don't worry we will get it back for you." Lucy said he nodded and the group left.

"So, where do we start looking for this ghost that stole a sword?" Gray asked

"I think we should spit up." Natsu said everyone looked at him with a strange look on his face. "what?"

"Nothing!" they all said

"I will go with Natsu!" Lucy said a little too happy.

"Then Wendy and gray will go with me." Erza said and they took their separate ways. After a whole day of looking around and have no luck in finding the sword or the thief they all went back to the hotel.

"Did anyone find anything?" Erza asked as a tick mark formed one her head

"Erza calm down!" Lucy said as the boy tried to hide themselves.

"Maybe we will have better luck tomorrow." Wendy said

 **The next day**

"Still no luck…" Carla said

"Where is Natsu? I thought he was with us." Lucy said

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Flame-brain all day." Gray said

"Gray your close." Lucy said and Gray to look down in shock as he ran around looking for his close.

"Hey what's up!" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Natsu where were you?" Erza asked as she was about to hit the poor dragon slayer

"I went back to the client." He said trying to hide from Erza everyone gave him confused looks. "I got the scent of the person that stole the sword." He said

"Really so we have a lead." Wendy said smiling as well. So, the group followed Natsu into the forest where their thief and sword were waiting.

"What is going on? Our magic is not working on this guy!" Gray said as his ice-make magic was absorbed by the sword.

"This sacred sword brakes all weapons and dispels all magic! There is no way you will win this fight!" the thief yelled with a psychotic grin on his face. They had been fighting this guy for a while and they were starting to run low on magic power. Many of Erza's swords lay broken around the clearing; Lucy was scared to summon any of her sprits because she didn't know if they would be sucked into the sacred sword too.

"That's it I am done playing round!" Natsu said his eyes were shadowed by his hair

"What can you possibly do; your power is useless against this sword!" the man said the smile still present on his face. "I am the master of sacred swords and with this one I will be the most powerful swordsman on wizard of all time!" he laughed he didn't noticed Natsu smirking.

"So, you like sacred swords why do you try taking mine!" Natsu said as fire raped around his hand and when the fire disappeared in Natsu's hand was a black sword with red flames that ran down the blade.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy and Erza said. Natsu ran at the thief. He raised the stolen sword to block Natsu's sword and surprising the sword didn't break and the power was not sucked into the sword

"I-impossible" the man said "there is not a weapon that can stand against this sacred sword so how?"

"As I told you this is not a normal sword this is also a sacred sword. I would could yourself lucky I rarely bring out this sword or even use a sword in general so prepare yourself." Natsu said he swung the sword downward and the ground broke apart from the force used.

"I had no idea Natsu knew how to use a sword much less had one." Wendy said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is for hurting my friends!" Natsu yelled as he swung the sword in an arc leaving a trail of fire the thief tried to block it up he was to slow and with the force of the attack the sacred sword from castle cracked.

"Flame brain you idiot just look what you did!" Gray yelled the thief lay unconscious on the floor with the cracked sword.

"Natsu you must fix it right away!" Erza screamed, the rest of the team looked at her like she was crazy.

"Natsu can't fix the sword he will probably make it worst," happy said as he waved his arms up and down.

"Tomorrow is the king's birthday what are we supposed to do, we might go to jail because of this!" Lucy screamed while the group was freaking out Natsu's sword disappeared and he had tied up the assailant and now was walking over to the sword.

"Stop!" Carla screamed everyone stopped to stare at the white Exceed "don't you think you have don't enough damage now we are going to have to find someone to fix the sword before tomorrow!"

"But I umm-" Natsu started but gray picked up the sword and the group started to head into town. For the rest of the day they searched for a black smith with the knowledge to fix the sacred sword but so far, they were coming up with nothing.

"Hey Erza don't we have a blacksmith in Magnolia?" Happy asked Erza looked at Natsu who right now was feeling a little down.

"Yeah there is one." She said turning to face the group again.

"It is getting late we better hurry." Wendy said as they ran to the train station.

 **Back in Magnolia**

"I hope the store is still open." Lucy said as they ran as fast as they could though the streets.

"Here it is!" Erza said as they stopped in front of the Blacksmiths shop.

"It's locked! Now what do we do?" Wendy said

"Here let me." Natsu said as he pushed through to the door and pulled out a key

"What Natsu where did you get that key?" Lucy asked

"He probably stole it." Gray said as once again losing his clothes in the process. Natsu growled

"That is enough Natsu can fix the sword and if you had listened to me we would not have ran around towns looking for a black smith." Erza said making everyone cower. Inside the stop was dark and like of looked spooky but Natsu didn't seem to mind it he turned on the lights and started to walk to the back room. The group followed him.

"Natsu are you sure you know what you're doing?" Happy asked Natsu turned and smiled at them

"Yep I do but it will take a while with this kind of sword." He said as he grabbed the sword from Gray and walked to the anvil al night he worked to repair the sacred sword.

"All done!" Natsu said smiling and waving the sword around.

"Good now we can go back to that old man and finish the job" Gray said as he and the rest of the group were waking up.

"Shut up ice princess you did nothing." Natsu yelled and kicked Gray out of the stop.

The job was a success and for once they got the full reward.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled the whole guild fell silent "where are you!" she found Natsu trying to hide under one of the tables.

"Whatever you think I did I didn't do it!" Natsu yelled struggling to get out of her grip with other members of the guild saying that he was done for.

"I challenge you to a sword fight." Erza said the whole guild fell silent and Natsu froze.

"What!?" the whole guild said at once

"Natsu I challenge you to a sword fight." She said again

"Erza the is cruel punishment even for you giving a sword to someone who does even know how to use one." Macao said

"I accepted your challenge!" Natsu said smirking

"What!?" the whole guild said again

"If you are going to fight no matter how short the fight will be take it out side." The master said and the two walked outside followed by the entire guild. "alright get set GO!"

Natsu quickly summon his sword and blocked Erza's strike. He swung his sword up ward and broke Erza's sword sending here flying backwards.

"D-did that j-just happen?" the would guild had their eyes wide and their jaws hitting the floor.

"That was a good hit Natsu." Erza said as she got up summoned a new sword and attacked again. She summoned her heavens wheel armor and attacked; when the dust cloud cleared, you could see Natsu standing with Erza's swords scattered around him and Natsu sword above him it a blocking position.

"You are a lot stronger with the sword then I thought." Erza said

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet!" Natsu smiled and charged Erza braking another sword but this time she was ready for it this time and quickly summoned another sword to block Natsu's flaming sword lucky this one didn't break.

The two jumped back from each other and Erza looked at her sword trying to figure out why this one didn't break.

"It seems that your skill in fixing this sword will be your undoing Natsu." Erza said and Natsu's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't you remember Natsu this sword was one of the ones you fixed." Erza said smiling a little as the realization hit him "you are really good the you removed all the impurities in the metal; honestly I didn't think you were this good. But now that I figured it out you lose!" Erza said as she changed her armor and attacked Natsu. he dodges and hit Erza's armor instead shattering the armor and pushing her back.

"It might be true but that doesn't mean that your armor does not have any weak points and I still have a lot of fight left in me!" they attacked each other again while the guild just stood there in complete shock. When the dust cleared both Natsu and Erza were on the ground they had defeated each other.

 **Later**

Natsu I was wondering where did you get that sword of yours?' Erza asked after their fight had ended everyone headed back to the guild and Wendy healed Natsu's and Erza's injuries.

"Oh…" Natsu thought about if he should answer or not. "actually, Igneel made it for me." Natsu said smiling.

"What are you saying a dragon made that?" Lucy said shocked. Natsu summoned the sword so everyone could look at it.

"During my training Igneel left for a couple of days and when he came back he brought me this sword saying that he had made it using the lava from a volcano and his scales infusing his power into the blade and making it a sacred sword." Everyone looked at the sword in aww the sword was beautiful and heat rated off the blade even the flame looked like they were moving all on their own without knowing it Erza was starting to reach for the sword but Natsu pulled it away.

"I wouldn't do the Erza." Erza looked in confusion "this sword radiates heat and even your flame empress armor could not handle this heat for every long." He said and this that the sword disappeared.

"How are you storing the sword?" Cana asked

"My fire." Natsu deadpanned making everyone fall down

"Is it like Erza's magic?" Lucy asked a tick make twitching on her forehead.

"Not really it hard to explain but it is almost like the sword is made out of fire itself and my fire can just summon it at will." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you fight with it more often?" Erza asked to her he seemed a lot stronger with the sword.

"Well… some time I have trouble controlling the flames the sword can produce and I like using my dragon slayer magic a lot more than using the sword." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Well then I will help you if I can!" Erza said determined

"You what?" Erza just grabbed Natsu and dragged him away. After that Natsu felt more comfortable using his sword but he still relied one his magic, but now the world guild and magic world know Natsu was a master swordsmen.

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter I know the beginning was a little slow. This was kind of a continuation from the last chapter. So, for those of you that have given me ideas for this story if you have a preference on how you what that talent to be reviled then let me now that could make my job a lot easier and I could get your ideas out faster. Oh and I am also thinking of changing chapter 2 natsu with kids story so if you really like that chapter the way it is tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Natsu can't get drunk

**Thank you for your ideas! I will get to them as soon as I can. Here is the next chapter. And this** **Not** **a Nalu story!**

 **Natsu can't get drunk:**

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira asked as she gave Lucy a shake. Lucy picked up her head to look at the white bar maid.

"I'm fine." Lucy said in a tired tone

"It's Natsu isn't it?" Lucy nodded

"He is soon dense. Sometimes I wonder if there is anything in his head." Lucy grounded

"Oh, so you have excepted your feels for him." Mria said with a smile on her face Lucy's face turned red

"Y-yes but I don't think he feels the same way." Her mood dropped even more

"Well you came to the right person…" Mria said as her eyes sparkled and Lucy started to hide from the match maker. "I have the perfect plan." And in a lower voice she said "we will get Natsu drunk. Boys always shout their feels when they are drunk."

"Do you think it will work?" Lucy asked not really sure about the idea

"Of course, have you ever seen Natsu drink?" Lucy shook her head and Mria continued. "well it will be easy to get him drunk since he has never done it before." The Match maker said

"O-ok" just then Natsu and happy walked into the guild both smiling like usual and walked to the bar where Mria gave one last wink at Lucy before she went to get Natsu's usual with something extra.

"This is grate Mria!" Natsu said as he chugged his drink and Mira filled it back up with Natsu's normal drink and some alcohol.

 **Six drinks later.**

"I don't understand he should be plastered right now?" Mria whispered to Lucy as Natsu went to fight Gray

"I think we need a new plan." Lucy said Mira nodded and called Cana over and explained their situation.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" Cana asked

"Challenge Natsu to a drinking contest," Mira said happily both girls looked at her like she was crazy

"Knowing Natsu he would back down from a challenge and you ae the heaviest drinker in fairy tail so there is no way you will lose. And when Natsu is drunk that is when Lucy makes her move." Mira explained

"Ok and what do I do?" Lucy asked not really wanting the answer

"You asked him if he loves you and you seduce him." Both grils looked at little uneasy but Cana sighed

"Fine let's get this over with." She said as she turned to face the fighting guild

"Natsu! I challenge you!" Cana yelled and the guild stopped fighting and looked confused at the challenge

"You challenge me to what?" Natsu asked a smile on his face and max in one hand

"A dinking contest." She deadpanned with a serious face

"What?!" the whole guild asked

"Why don't you just want to fight?" Natsu asked

"No I want a drinking contest or are you to scared." Cana taunted. The guild looked at Natsu to see if he will except and Natsu was looking around; he closed his eyes and looked at Cana

"Ok I except. If I win what do I get." Natsu asked as the table was getting set up. Cana and some other people Laughed

"Yeah ok if you win you get my entire reward from my last job and if I win you get to do whatever Lucy and I want for a week." Cana said with a smirk on her face. Yes, she was doing this for Lucy but that doesn't mean she can't get something out of it to.

"Fine." Natsu said and Mira pored the first drink.

The guild started placing bets all of them were on Cana of course and everyone circled around the table.

"Hey! why did no one bid on me!" Natsu shouted

"Because let's face it flame brain you are going to lose." Gray said with a smile on his face Natsu stood up to fight with gray again when Mira grabbed his shoulder

"You're not backing out, are you?" Mria said with that sweet smile of her that freaks everyone out. Natsu shook his head and sat back down.

"Since Cana challenged Natsu Cana drinks first." Makarov said

"Gramps you are in on this too." Natsu asked Cana smiled and took the first shoot and Natsu followed suit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Four barrels of beer later**

Cana's face was red and it looked like she was about to fall down; Natsu on the other hand looked completely sober.

"What is going on?" Macao asked

"Is Cana losing?" Another guild member asked.

Cana took another shoot and pulled it up to her lips and stopped.

"Come on Cana you can do it." Several people said they did not want to lose their money. Cana drank it and turned the glass upside down and smile at Natsu who just looked bored out of his mind. Natsu grabbed a shoot and without hesitation he drank it and put the glass on the table.

A few more round and Cana fell backward unconscious. The whole guild was silently looking at Cana's fallen body with wide eyes and disbelief. Natsu calmly stood up and picked up Cana from the floor and everyone just watched he take the sleeping from to the infirmary so she could rest. When Natsu came back he walked out of the doors and in all that time no one had said a word.

"Did that really just happen?" Macao asked

"Natsu just beat Cana in a drinking contest." Romeo said happy that Natsu won

"But- but Natsu ever drinks. So how?" Mira asked said that her plan failed.

"Flame- brain cheated… I don't know how bust he cheated." Gray said rising his fists

"We have to ask Natsu what happened when Cana wakes up and Natsu comes back." Erza said, the guild nodded and went back to their normal day.

 **Four hours later**

Cana was back down stairs and drinking a milk shake to get rid of her head ache. She had ever lost to anyone beside Bacchus quatro cerberus guild and now that she lost all her money had to go to Natsu she grounded. Natsu walked into the guild acting like nothing happed but as soon as he sat down he was swarmed by the entire guild.

"W-what's up" Natsu said a little scared of their angry faces

"How did you win?" Erza said butting all the betting money in front of Natsu. Natsu look at the money a little confused than her remembered the challenge with Cana.

"Oh that." Natsu said

"Explain." Erza said in a dark tone

"W-well I am a fire dragon slayer." Natsu said as he tried to hide from the guild

"That doesn't answer anything." Gray said crossing his arms and someone saying something about his clothes.

"Well I can't get drunk because my body burns off any effects the alcohol has before it can take effect." Natsu said and some people seemed to understand

"But you guys went through four barrels of beer." Macao said Natsu just nodded

"But if this is true then why don't you drink more alcohol?" Cana asked thinking she could have a new drinking buddy

"It is because I can't taste the drink ether, that is why I only drink water and liquid fire. My body burns will anything even poison has a hard time taking effect in my body." Natsu said and everyone seemed to understand and left to go about their day Cana walked over to Natsu handing him some ore money and Natsu grabbed her hand before she could walk way.

"You can keep your money after all you didn't know I couldn't get drunk." Natsu said and Cana looked at him

"A deals a deal." She said and tried to put the money back on the table but this time Natsu opened the bag and took a hand full out and gave the rest to Cana.

"Here you can keep some so I still get some of the money and for lying you can have the rest. Cana wanted to argue but her head was still pounding so she just nodded and walked out of the guild to get some more rest.

"I am sorry Lucy I guess my plan didn't work." Mira said in a sad voice

"Don't worry about it may be some day it will happen." Lucy said optimistically


	7. Chapter 7 Natsu the author

Natsu is an awesome author.

 _The princess watched as the dragon and the knight's army batted over her. She had been whishing someone would save her from the dreaded dragon but over her year of captivity with this dragon she was actually begging to side with the dragon and maybe even… love him. This gentle and fierce beast had showed her what freedom away from the castle could be like, not having someone always hovering over you and expecting perfect. This dragon protected her from the wild taught her things she would have never learned in her classes back at the castle._

 _She watched as the dragon blew fire out of his mouth the prince dodged and throw his sword at the dragons' side making him roar in pain. Her heart ached why was it when the dragon that had kidnapped, when the prince she has be dreaming about were now fighting she felt fear for the dragon?_

"Hey Lucy? Is anyone home?" a voice brought the blonde out of her book and back to the guild

"Oh, hey Levy what's up?" she asked a little mad at her bookworm friend for taking out of her fantasy world.

"Just wondering what book, you were reading, it looks really interesting considering that your nose has been buried in it for a week now." Levy said smiling and sitting next the blonde. Lucy sighed and put the book mark to save her place as she realized she will not be getting back to her book until she had answered the script mage questions.

"The book is called A Princess' Love by this unknow author" (sorry I couldn't come up with a better title.) Lucy sighed as she dreams she could meet this mysterious author.

"Really let me see." Levy said as she grabbed the book from the day dreaming Lucy which snapped her out of her thoughts

"Hey!" Lucy said as Ley flipped the book over to see who the author is only to is in white text say 'by secret writer'

"Secret writer? What does that mean?" Levy asked now very curious to find out who this person is.

"I don't know. All I know is this author as written a lot of books in almost every genre; horror, action adventure, romance, fantasy and mystery which was my favorite." Lucy said remembering the books she as read. "this book is also one of my favorite it is a new one and it has everything!" she smiled now getting into the conversation about one of her favorite authors.

"Really."

"Yeah, this book has action and adventure which usually isn't my favorite, it has romance and suspense." Lucy squealed fan girling over the book. "I just got to know who will win the fight and get the princess and what the princess will do in the end."

"You're really into this book. Can I read it when you are done?" Levy asked handing the book back to her best friend.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled

"To bad we can't find out who the author is" Levy said bring out one of her books.

"Maybe we can!" Lucy said as her eyes light up "why did I not think of it before"

"What?" Levy asked confused without answering the other book worm Lucy pulled a sliver key from the pouch on her hip.

"Open gate of the southern cross, I open the crux!" then in a flash of light and a ringing doorbell the old cross appeared.

"What can I do for you miss Lucy?" he asked

"I was wondering could you find out who the secret writer is that wrote these books?" Lucy asked as she handed the old cross the book.

"It will just be a minute." He said as he fell asleep with the snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"Hey Lucy want are you doing?" Erza asked as she came over to the two book worms.

"Lucy is trying to find out who wrote this book." Levy answered for her

"Really what is so special about it?" Mira asked and Lucy expanded all over again about her love for this mysterious author's books; also found out the Erza had also read so of this authors books. by the time Lucy finish so had crux finished his search.

"What did you find Lucy asked barely containing her exactment."

"Well the author of these books in Natsu Dragneel." The small group eyes widened not believing what they just heard.

"Natsu!" they all shouted in shock the said dragon slayer winced at the shouting of his name thinking he did something wrong and tried to hide at the counter.

"Crux are you sure I mean this is Natsu we are talking about." Lucy said

"How could he have been the one to wright such good book?" Erza said

"Mr. crux can you check again maybe there was some sort of mistake."

"No when I found out I already doubled checked Natsu Dragneel is secret writer." The cross said.

"Thanks Crux." Lucy said the old cross bowed then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then all four girls turned to the cowering Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza called making Natsu try to bury himself into the table even more. The four girls ran to Natsu he yelped and tried to run but was quickly pined but the girls now drawing the attention of the whole guild.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu yelled trying to save himself from the four girls.

"Natsu you probably did something." Gray said with a smirk on his face at Natsu's doom.

"Natsu did you wright this book!" Erza asked holding up Lucy's book. Natsu struggled to get a look at what Erza was holding when he saw the dark brown cover with a gold dragon and a crown on the cover he realized it was his newest book. He slowly nodded knowing he couldn't hide it any longer.

"You are the secret writer?" Lucy asked in disbelief Natsu nodded again afraid that they didn't like his books and were going to laugh at him but he was only meet with silence.

"Natsu I never thought I would say this but you are a good story teller." Levy said

"Why did you not tell us?!" Erza asked letting Natsu up she loved Natsu's books whenever she was done she would read them and escape to his fantasy worlds.

"Umm I don't know I guess it never came up in conversation." He said

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked

"Who know Natsu was an author of some really good books." Mira said

"You liked them?" Natsu asked

"Yep." Erza and Lucy said

"Natsu wrights' books?" Gray asked not really believing it

"Yep." The girls said and gray stated laughing

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked jumping in front of the ice mage.

"Nothing." Gray said as he wiped the tear from his eye.

Later that day Erza and Lucy got Natsu to sign their book he had asked that nobody spills his secreted because he didn't want fans to come to the guild asking for autograph for his books on top of being a fairy tail wizard they agreed and now anytime they had power outs or really nothing to do Natsu would tell them a story.

 **Well I hope you like that one shot. If you have any ideas for talents or secrets let me know and if you do have an idea on how you want Natsu secret to be reviled let me know it will make it easier to write a chapter.**

 **Also, if you have a better title for the short story at the begging or Natsu's author name let me know I can change it**


	8. Chapter 8 Natus the doctor

**Sorry for the long wait I promise I am not dead. thanks for all of your ideas and I am trying my best to write chapters for them! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Natsu a Doctor?**

This was supposed to be a normal mission but Lucy was starting to wonder if normal was in her team's vocabulary. She sighed was would she expect this mission to be any lest different then the last one or the one before that, you would think she would be used to it by now but no.

The team was in this very Very dangerous forest hunting for this magic treasure the nearby town needed to fix this machine for their crops Lucy was usually listening but she zoned out after the part where they had to go though a dangerous forest called the travelers end which in her opinion didn't make it any less dangerous.

Natsu was excided as always to go running in to a or really any forest with monsters he could beat up. Lucky for him there were lots of monster in this particular forest and really all Lucy wanted to do was go home.

"We should set camp here tonight" Erza said in her usually demanding voice as the four of them plopped down in the small clearing.

"Erza are you sure we should set camp I mean I am not complaining because my feet hurt from running from all those monsters but again… should we even be staying in a forest full of monsters?!" Lucy said as she looked around franticly just incase anything was going to jump out at them.

"Relax Lucy we will be fine the more dangerous monster are further in the forest anyway so this would be the best place to camp out." Gray said Lucy set a scared glare at him she was already done with this whole monster thing but instead of saying anything she mumbled something about his clothes thinking that he wouldn't hear it but he did and when he looked down he jumped up screaming about when did that happen and looking every where for his missing clothes with happy laughing at him from his spot next to Natsu who looked board. 

Natsu ended up getting the first watch mostly because he did not want to be an oven for their food.

The Next day

The group was running though the forest fighting monster after monster Lucy screaming gray freezing everything Erza cutting the monsters up with different armors and Natsu turning everything to ashes.

"I know we do a lot of monster missions but is it just me or are there a lot of monsters!" Lucy asked as now they were surrounded my monsters of all shapes and sizes

"Lucy's right this seams like a lot of monsters even for this forest." Erza said as she changed into her cheetah armor to doge a bolder being thrown at her

"do you think all of these monsters are here protecting the treasure?" Gray asked as he hit one of the monsters with an ice hammer.

"I don't know it could be." Erza responded

"I don't matter why they are here let's just beat them up and get what we came for!" Natsu shouted with his usual energy when it came to fighting and with that the group continued to fight and the number of monsters began to go down but not to soon did Gray scream.

"Gray!" they all shouted Lucy ran to the down ice mages side Gray had a large gash on his side and he was liking a lot of blood. Erza and Natsu continued to fight of the monsters now they were the only ones fighting.

"what are we going to do he doesn't look to good." Happy said

"I don't know." Lucy said as she was trying to keep presser on the wound. "Gray is losing a lot of blood what do I do!" she shouted

"we can't get him to a doctor in time and it doesn't look like he is breathing." Erza said as she spared a glance at her friend

"I can help! Erza can to hold off the rest of the monsters." Natsu said his mood turned completely serious

"what are you going to do?" Lucy asked not meaning to sound rude but Natsu wasn't known for taking care of peoples injures. Natsu knelt down to see Grays wound and it looked bad.

"it looks like that one of his lungs clasped and one of his artery might have been cut he is losing blood fast." Natsu said Lucy and Happy stared at him like he was speaking another language. Natsu sighed he did not have time for this.

"I need to cartelize the wound to stop the bleeding and in need a sharp object like a small knife and a tube." He said in a calm voice as he began to burn the wound closed to stop most of the bleeding Gray face scrunched up to show the pain he was in and he let out a moan but Natsu keep going until the wound was closed. "is an artery has been cut he will need surgery on that as fast as possible because forcing it to scare won't stop internal bleeding." Natsu said

"Natsu I didn't know you knew-" she was cut off but Natsu wave of his hand.

"I'm not done yet Erza I need a knife and Lucy can you find me a tube or something hollow." By this time Erza had defeated the last of the monster the rest retreated back into the woods.

"here will this work?" Erza asked handing Natsu a small pocket knife

"yes, that is perfect by any chance do you have a water bottle and some tape in your travel bag?" Erza look to see if she did and to her surprise she did.

"here Natsu will this do?" Lucy came back with some think vines.

"yeah they might work." Natsu set to work he burned out the stuff in the vines so it was a hollow tube he put one end into the bottle that was only a third of the way full and taped the bottle closed then he cut a small hole into the clasped lung and put the tube in Grays chest.

"what are you doing?" happy asked

"I made a one-way valve so air can come out of the lung but air can't get back in until the lung can be repaired but at least now he is out of mediate danger. Natsu said as the two girls sighed in relief that their friend was going to be ok.

Natsu put his hand on two Grays chests as a white flame licked at the wound on his chest

"what are you doing now?" Lucy asked

"it is not as effective or as soothing as Wendy's healing but I know a little bit and can repair a little bit of the damage until we can get him at a hospital." Natsu said his eyes were close as the white flames mended a little bit of the damage inside Grays body. When the white flames disappeared Natsu fell backward in exhaustion.

"ok Happy you take Gray and Lucy back to town as fast as you can Natsu and I will be right behind you after we grab the thing we came for." Erza said in her demanding voice she was worried for Gray but she can't let it show at least not yet. 

"why don't we all go back?" Lucy asked

"because we need to finish the job we have been given that's what fairy tail wizards do." Erza stood and helped Natsu put Gray and a sled that Erza just so happened to have. "this will help you carry him back without moving him to much." And with that the two groups when their separate ways.

 **Later**

They had gotten the reward for the job and after Gray was patched up the group went back to fairy tail so Gray could rest and heal at the guild.

Juvia was mad and worried when team Natsu came back to the guild with Gray in their arms they carried him up to the infirmary Wendy helped with the healing as Erza and Lucy explained what happened to the Makarov and to the guild Natsu and Happy when Home to rest because using the little Healing magic Natsu had, had really worn him out.

The next day when gray woke up he was greeted with Juvia's face hovering over his he yelped and tried to pull away only to groaned as he clutched his side.

"gray you are awake." Came Erza's and Lucy's voice with Juvia muttering something about love rivals.

"what happened?" Gray asked the last thing he remembered was getting hit by that monster and then blank.

"you were hurt pretty badly but Natsu saved your life."

"Flame brain saved my life? How?" Gray was a little concerned that his life was cared for by the hyper active dragon slayer. Lucy smiled and told him the story of how Natsu had saved Gary's life in the monster forest after that Natsu came into the room acting like his usual self which made Lucy's story seam unbelievable, if it wasn't for Erza telling him it was true he probably wonted of believed it.

 **So, I hope you liked that chapter it was a little hard to write because I am not a doctor and I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.**


End file.
